


Is that my scarf?

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Shipmas2020 [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Written for #Shipmas 2020.Jack has himself a scarf theif!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Shipmas2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063742
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Is that my scarf?

**Year 1**

Jack huffed when he realised the scarf was missing. It was made of fleece rather than wool so it didn't make him itch. 

That scarf was perfect. It kept him warm and matched his beanie and gloves. 

He was disappointed when he realized that it was gone. It wasn't as though it had any sentimental value, but it was just practical. 

Oh well, he thought, he'd have to buy a new one. 

**Year 2.**

'Huh?' She thought, her brows furrowed with confusion, as she grabbed her coat on his coat rack, staring at the black fleeced scarf in surprise.

Last year, she had discovered a scarf she didn't recognise on her own coat rack the day after a team night. She had looked at it intensely, wondering who it belonged to, but when none of the boys had laid claim to it, she figured it must have been hers. And, anyway, there was something comforting about it, something about the smell and feel of it around her neck. Something oddly familiar.

Now, she was surprised when she found the scarf on his coat rack. She was sure she hadn't brought it today. She shook her head and thought herself crazy because she obviously had; it was right here. 

So, she took it off the rack and wrapped it round her neck when she left. 

Jack went to the coat rack a few days later to grab his coat and scarf, intent on shovelling the snow from his driveway. He frowned when it wasn't on the hook where he had left it on. Confused, he picked up the coats from each hook, looking under them then around the rack on the floor.

It had happened again! 

Damn it!

**Year 3**

She had been ordered off base and told to go home. She made her way home on the snow-covered roads. The last time she had entered the mountain, it had been a warm late September day. She had come in a summer skirt and sleeveless t-shirt with no coat. So when she walked into her house that December day, she immediately turned up the thermostat, her eye catching the black fleece scarf that hung on the coat rack. She took it and wrapped it round her neck, smelling the familiar comforting smell. Somehow, it reminded her of him. 

**Year 4**

They just got back from the ice-mining planet where they were trapped for several months. She was chilled to the bone but not with cold. She still had no clear idea who she really was, but there was enough there for her to know she was Sam not Thera, but the surprising truth was -- she preferred being Thera. At least they got to be together without feeling guilty. She had felt more like herself, freely by his side then she ever did here.

Now that they were back on Earth, the reality of the situation was… that this weather reminded her of the ice planet. Even on days like today… where the sun was beating down heat on a mid-summer’s day, she was cold and lonely. 

She picked up the scarf, holding it up to her nose and inhaling deeply, before she wrapped it round her neck and cuddled in. At least she still had her scarf.

**Year 5**

She gasped when she saw the identical scarf in his rack that she had around her neck! She swallowed quickly trying to stop the blush from rising. 

They were his scarves! Her now favourite scarves in the world… were his. 

She realized that her subconscious must have been drawn to them based on his scent, the scarves smelled of him!

Too embarrassed to admit it that she had taken his scarves, she quickly took off the scarf around her neck and shoved it in her coat pocket.

What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

**Year 6**

Oh, she so wanted her scarf right now! But, of course, that would be a huge give away. She was, however, absolutely  _ freezing _ , and something was happening, something she knew would make her turn into a puddle. Literally a puddle.

So, she did the only thing she knew how to. She found comfort in his scent as she lay her head on his shoulder and shivered again. She shuffled a little to get more comfortable.

There it was. 

With that scent, everything would be fine. 

**Year 7**

Nothing she did brought her comfort. 

She'd tried hot tea. She tried chocolate, ice cream, pizza, and Chinese food.

She tried running for miles and hot showers, heavy drinking, and meaningless sex. (Could you have meaningless sex with someone who was your boyfriend?) 

The ache was still there, and he was still frozen in Antarctica. 

She was dating a good, honest, sweet man, but she was still in love with… him. 

It was her turn to check on his house. Using her key. she entered the dark silent house, closing the door behind her. She inhaled deeply. 

His house smelt of him! Oh, she'd die for that scent alone. She looked at the coat rack and saw his scarf right there. 

Under any other circumstances she wouldn't have picked it off the rack or watched as her hand took it from its place of hanging before bringing it to her nose and she breathed in his scent. 

Under any other circumstances she wouldn’t have felt the tears falling from her eyes onto the soft fabric.

Under any other circumstances she wouldn’t have felt her feet carry her to his bedroom.

Under any other circumstances she wouldn’t have noticed the bed was unusually made neatly, she certainly wouldn't have laid on top of the duvet or curled her body into a fetal position, crying despondently into the fleecy material. Nor would she have fallen asleep surrounded by his essence of Jack O’Neill.

When she awoke the next morning, she straightened his bedsheets and went into the guest bathroom and splashed her face clear. Before placing the fleecy scarf back on the rack, she gently rubbed it against her face, allowing it to caress her cheek briefly, wishing it were the back of his hand, then she headed out with a new determination.

She would get Doctor Weir to agree to her plan.

**Year 8**

"Come on, Carter, let’s go, let's go!" He called to her. "The fish won't catch themselves!"

"I'm coming!" She called from her bedroom before she headed down the short corridor to her already open front door where he was impatiently waiting for her. "I told you we should have stayed at your place last night," she reminded him. “I would have been all packed and ready to go."

"What? And miss seeing you getting all pink and flustered," he teased, taking her in his arms as she giggled as he pulled her closer, his hand slipping to the back pockets of her jeans, stroking her there. "Besides you're half a mile closer to the freeway." He observed.

"Half a mile closer--" she smiled as he lowered his head towards hers, their lips almost touching.

"To the cabin." He whispered. "I've always wanted you there."

"I've always wanted to be there." She whispered back, her arms subconscious tightening around him.

"Today's the day--" he said softly before they kissed. "I'm taking you to the cabin." He said with a smile on his face. "Grab your coat and a scarf. It’s cold in Minnesota." 

She grabbed her fleece lined leather jacket from the rack and put it on, taking the scarf in her hand. 

Jack froze for a moment and slowly reached for the fleece scarf that was dangling by her fingertips. It wasn't until it was in his hand that he looked at it with a confused expression on his face. She took it from him, blushing slightly before he asked slowly, " He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he tried to think of a way to broach this subject with her.  **Carter, is that my scarf** ?" 

She swallowed and looked down, avoiding eye contact and nervously replied, "Is it?" 

A smile played around his lips as he lifted her chin up with his index finger. When their eyes met, he asked her softly. "Do you have something to tell me?" 

A confession not unlike her first statement of love to him rolled from her tongue. "The first year, it was an accident. You left the scarf here. Well, I didn't know you had left it, but no one claimed it, so I figured it was mine, and I loved it actually it was warm and soft and smelled really good. Then the second time--"

"You're my scarf thief!" He exclaimed, chuckling.

"I thought it was my scarf. Well, it became mine because it was left here.” She protested. “It’s exactly the same! But the second year… I thought I put it on and brought it over without noticing! Then I didn't notice it until I had it round my neck and there was another already on your coat rack. By then I was too embarrassed to admit how much I loved it because it smelt so familiar -- and then, you were gone then there was Thera, then--" but she didn't get to finish her sentence, his lips clasped hers in an emotional kiss. When he finally pulled back, he was smiling.

"You liked the scarf because it reminded you of me?" 

"And smelled like you-- they had your scent." She said quietly.

"Well, that would be because they were mine." He teased. 

She looked worried so he kissed her again. In fact, he was distracting her attention to untie the scarf. She pulled back, an upset expression crossing her features, as if she didn't believe he would take it from her now. He smiled, knowing what he had to do. He removed the identical one from around his neck then put the one she ‘owned’ around his neck. Taking his scarf, he wrapped it gently around her neck. "So, it still smells of me." He told softly. Her frown broke into a bright smile before she lowered her nose and inhaled it in.

"It's my favourite smell." She said, blushing.

"I'm going have to keep an eye on you, aren't I? Or all my clothes will disappear." He said, taking her knapsack from her, at least she knew how to pack rough.

"You say that like it’s a bad thing." She teased him back.

"Ummmm huh." He grinned as they opened the door and headed out to the truck. “Pass me the second scarf later and I will “freshen” it for you too.”

She liked his scent, and somehow that was comforting for him.


End file.
